User devices, such as mobile phones (e.g., smart phones), laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., provide various forms of image and video capturing capabilities. In addition, mobile video conferencing, which provides for two or more locations to interact via two-way video and audio transmissions simultaneously, has become increasingly popular with consumers. In attempting to provide images of themselves, users often find it difficult to capture and provide quality images (e.g., aesthetically pleasing), in large part, because of the manner in which the image is captured—that is, the position of the camera.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can enhance images to correct for improper camera positioning.